Come Around
by Thexjamstervidsx
Summary: What If- story. What if Klaus was already on Mystic Falls on 1x08 (162 candles) and they meet after Caroline got drunk?
1. Colors

_Can you feel it crush you? Does it seem to bring the worst in you out?_  
_ There's no running away from these things that hold you down_  
_ Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this?_  
_ Of all the colors that you've shined this is surely not your best_

_ But you should know these colors that you're shining are..._

_-Crossfade - Colors_

* * *

This day started weirdly. I was sick on Damon using me and acting like my feelings didn't matter, like I didn't matter. The next thing I know… I wanted to please him. What was that? Why would I after everything?

Then I wanted to organize a party to my best friend's boyfriend (who I had a crush on when I first met him). His name is Stefan Salvatore and he is Damon's younger brother. This is weird, because I don't really know Stefan. I guess the reason was, because I just like to organize everything, just name it.

Where were we? _Oh, right._

I was thinking that I did great with the party so I was smiling big and then I saw Damon. He was at the bar, so I walked there still smiling.

"Amazing party, right?" I asked him.

"Glad you thought of it," he told me. I was thinking few seconds.

"Well, are you having a good time?"

"Do you have my crystal?" He asked me smiling a bit in the end of his sentence.

"No," I told him and his smile dropped.

"Then I'm not having a good time," he said watching behind me. Then he just left. _That's it?_

* * *

When I saw one of my best friends Bonnie Bennet I ran to her. She's not the one dating Stefan Salvatore and her grams is crazy. I mean her gram; Sheila thinks that she is a witch. She also told Bonnie that, Bonnie is a witch too.

Elena Gilbert, my other best friend is the one dating Stefan. Suprised? I didn't really think so. Only reason why I went on the date with Damon was that Stefan wanted Elena not me. Suprise? Not really. Elena is really beautiful and all the guys wants her once they see her.

"I've been looking for you," I told Bonnie and dragged her away from some people she was with.

"I'm totally sorry to do this. I know it's so indian giver, and we're not even supposed to say that anymore, but… I need my crystal back," I told her pointing the crystal she had on her neck with my forefinger.

"Why?" she asked me "You said you hated it."

"Then I saw it on you and I realized how great it is," I told her quickly, I don't really know why I wanted it so badly.

"And I've got like, three outfits I can coordinate it with, so…" I kept going.

"I can't give it back to you," she told me.

"OK," _What the hell? _What does she mean she _can't _give it to me?

"Well, I didn't want to have to tell you this, but I'm your friend," I started.

"…It makes you look fat," I lied. "There. I said it, but it's because I'm your friend, so…"

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I can't," she said.

"What do you mean that you can't Bonnie? It's mine."

"I thought you said it was Damon's?" she asked me.

"It is," I told her honestly.

"So he's the one who really wants it back?" she asked me bitterly.

"No," I started. "Maybe. Just…" I started before trying to take the necklace, but I got electric shock from it. Bonnie looks at me shocked.

"Are you wearing polyester?" I asked.

"You were really gonna pull it from my neck?" Bonnie asks shocked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked before walking away. I'm wondering the same thing, Bon. _What's wrong with me?_

* * *

I walk through many people until suddenly I heard Damon's voice behind me asking: "Where is it?"

"Bonnie won't give it to me," I told him.

"Then rip it off her neck."

"I tried. It shocked me," I told me honestly.

"Damn it," he sighted. "Why does it do that?" _Huh?_

"I need that crystal," he told me. _What's so important with that crystal? Why does Damon want it?_

"Why are you been like this? I'm so good to you and I'd do anything. It's just some stupid necklace," I told him taking a hold of his hands. He pulled my hands harshly and I turned to look in to his eyes.

"You are only stupid thing here. He spited at me.

"And shallow. And useless," and then he just turned away. I just stayed look behind him sadly.

* * *

I took what Damon said to the heart and the next thing I know, is that I'm drunk.

I walked wobbly to Matt's booth and kind of fell on him.

"Carefully, love" Matt said. That's weird. When did Matt get a hot accent… or when has he ever called me love? Hmm?

"I slim… I'm slipped," I laughed a little bit and then sat in a better position.

"I slipped," I told him.

"I can see that," he told me and looked at whoever was across from him.

"Hammered?" The other person asked (he had an accent too) and I nodded at Matt. _Maybe I'm hearing things and I think that everyone has an accent!_

"Well…" I started. " A very nice but not handsome bartender was very kind to me tonight. Unlike the rest of the global human verse. Are those curly fries?" I asked.

"Coffee?" Other person asked and I think Matt nodded, while I stole his curly fries.

"Baddest. Am I shallow?"

"Wha-?" he asked me.

"I don't mean to be. I wanna be deep. I wanna be like… the abyss deep." I told him.

"Drink," someone said and gave me a coffee and I took few sips from it.

"But I can't. I'm shallow, I know that. I am worse than shallow. I'm a kiddie pool."

"Who are you?" Matt asked me.

"Matt?" I asked wondering.

"Actually…" coffee-giving-person said. " My name is Kol Mikaelson and that-"he pointed at Matt…at least I think he pointed. "—is my brother Klaus Mikaelson."

"oh. oh! Sorry!" I laughed nervously. "Can I just go home?"

Then I started to go away from the booth. I would have fell to the floor if someone wouldn't have taken a hold of me. And then everything went black.

* * *

New story? KLAROLINE!I just wanted to try _What if?_ -story...What do you think about the start?Or should I just leave it as a one shot? REVIEWS ( the reason why I have finally almost finished one of my multichapter fics; So Contagious [True Blood]) :D But back to this one. Do you guys think it really sucks?And like you may have noticed because this is AU it's different! Like pairs might get together or break up and storyline is different (like Kol is undaggered!) **If** I write more which pairings/originals would you like to see?REVIEWS MATTER 


	2. When I Was Younger

_When I was younger_  
_ I told my mother_  
_ "I say, one day I'm gonna make you proud"_

_ Now that I'm older_  
_ It's so much harder_  
_ To say those words out loud_

_- Liz Lawrence: When I Was Younger_

* * *

"Wake up," was the first thing I heard after falling in to blackness.

"Go away! Just five more minutes, mom," I told to the voice.

"Do I sound like your mother? Darling, you wound me!" _Wait…what?_

"Stop it, Kol!" That was defiantly a girl's voice.

"What?"

"Never mind. Why do we have to wake Nik's one night stand anyway?" The girl whined.

"She didn't sleep with him, my darling sister."

"He didn't?"

"Nope," The boy, I think was called Kol told the girl.

"What the hell is she doing here then?"

"Because…"

"Because…?"

"I don't know why Niklaus wanted to bring her here. He usually just…" He didn't have time to finish when I was whining about my head already and opened my eyes.

"Who are you people?" I asked. That's the right question, right when you wake up with two strangers? Or should I be screaming '_bloody murderer!_'? I don't think so. Certainly not, when I don't remember how I got here.

Now I could see the boy and girl, who talked while I tried to sleep. The girl had a blond hair like I do and she was beautiful, a lot more than Elena.

"Well…Don't you remember me? How can you forget someone as hot as me?" Kol asked me.

"Umm…" I didn't really know what to say to that.

"And I'm Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure," The girl told me smugly.

"Nice to meet you both," I told them.

"And you are?" Someone asked from the doorway. He was wearing a suit.

"Me? I'm Caroline…Caroline Forbes. And you are?"

"It's nice to meet you Miss Forbes. My name is Elijah," he told me smoothly.

"You guys have weird names," I voiced my opinion.

"Excuse me?" Rebekah asked me.

"Sorry. I usually say my opinion, even if it's not nice. Just ask my cheerleader team or my best friends," I told them honestly.

"Well, It's true that we have… old fashioned names," Elijah said.

"Well that's because…" Kol started saying.

"Have you seen Klaus?"

"No," Rebekah and Kol said at the same time. _Weird._

"What kind of name is Klaus? I mean… Your names are weird, but _Klaus_," I told them.

"Did I hear my name?" Someone screamed.

"No!" Rebekah yelled. "You're becoming old and hearing things!"

"How do you guys know each other?"

"We're siblings," Rebekah told me.

"All three?"

"All four." _Four?_

After few seconds someone came to the room. Weird, I thought that he was yelling from downstairs.

"Good. You're awake," he told me.

"Yes and I have no idea what I'm doing here," I told them honestly.

"What do you remember from last night?" Elijah asked me.

"Hmm… I was walking around town and then suddenly I came across Damon Salvatore. I was kinda avoiding him. We talked a little bit and then suddenly I wanted to please him and throw a party to his little brother Stefan, who by the way is dating my best friend. But it's still weird because I don't really know him. Then I had this obsession to have some crystal back from my other best friend, Bonnie. When she didn't give it back to me the weirdest thing happened."

"What?" Klaus asked me.

"It shocked me, the necklace."

"Then?" Rebekah asked bored.

"I don't really remember," I lied.

_Like I was going to tell them that my ex-boyfriend called me stupid, shallow and useless._

"We met you in the bar," Kol told me. "You were really wasted and asking us that did we think that you are shallow." I gulped.

"Which was really weird, because neither one of us had seen you before," Klaus continued.

"And you kept calling Nik…What was it?"

"Matt," Klaus/Nik told me.

"Wait!"

"What?" Kol asked.

"Who the hell is Nik?"

"That's me, love. My name is Niklaus, but I hate that name so family members call me Nik and everyone else call me _Klaus_."

"I get it," I told him them.

"So anyway… You passed out and we didn't know you name, where you live, who are your friends or family etc. So we just brought you here to our mansion," Klaus told me.

"Why did you care?" I wondered.

"Ask Nik. He decided and I agreed because I think you're interesting," Kol told me.

"Well.. Thanks?" I said and turned to Klaus.

"It doesn't matter," Klaus said quickly. "And you should go home before our parents get worried."

I laughed and every one of the sibling turned to look at me.

"I think no one has even noticed yet," I told them sadly.

"I don't believe that's true," Rebekah told me.

"Let's think… Dad lives out of town with his boyfriend, mom works 24/7, no siblings, no boyfriend and my friends… Well I'm sure Bonnie is mad at me and Elena is busy with Stefan," I told them.

"How about your cheerleader friends?" Rebekah asked.

"Well... Let's not talk about this. It's depressing!" Kol yelled and I laughed.

"I really should get to school though," I told them.

"Do you go to high school, Rebekah?"

"Not yet, we just moved here."

"Well… When you do, find me."

"Fine," she tried to say bored.

* * *

At school didn't happen anything interesting, except that we have new history teacher (the old one died).

* * *

I was at Elena's house with her and Bonnie.

I was taking food from the paper bag and look from Bonnie to Elena and Elena showed with her head _talk-to-her_ so I turned to look at Bonnie and sighted.

"I'm sorry. There. I said it." and she turned her head from the ground to look in to my eyes. "If you want the ugly-ass necklace, Keep it. It's yours," I told her smiling.

"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?" she asked me. _REALLY, BONNIE? REALLY? YOU THREW IT AWAY?_

"You threw it away?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it." _Seriously?!_

"You could have just given it back to me," I told her.

"Why? So you could have given it back to Damon?" Elena asked me and I sighted.

"Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" I asked both of them.

"Mine's in my bag," Bonnie told me, so I walked where Bonnie's bag was.

"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" I asked, turning to them.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline." Elena said. _Don't you Caroline me. _I had the crystal necklace on my hand.

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear," Bonnie said.

"It's true. I watched her throw it in to the field," Elena tried to tell me.

"Then explain it," I said, turning to watch Bonnie.

"Emily," Bonnie said watching at Elena.

"Who's Emily?" I asked.

"The ghost," Bonnie said still looking at Elena.

"The ghost has a name now?" I murmured.

"Caroline, please," Elena said, raising her other hand to silence me.

"I wonder why she won't leave me alone," Bonnie said to Elena.

"What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conservation?" I asked annoyed for not been a part of it. "You guys do this to me all the time."

"That's not true," Elena tried to say sweetly.

"Yes, it is." Bonnie said to Elena and Elena turned to look at her.

"I can't talk to you. You don't listen," Bonnie told me. _Ouch._

"That's not true," I told her convincingly.

"I'm a witch," she said.

"And don't we all know it?" I asked her.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You won't even hear it." She told me and then walked away. I turned to look at Elena.

"I listen. When do I not listen?" I asked Elena and she sighted.

* * *

After this I apologized Bonnie and told her that she is my best friend, even though Elena was listening to us from the kitchen.

Then I got the best idea! You know what it is? No? Well it's a séance. First Bonnie didn't think it was a good idea but we did it.

* * *

It turned out to be a bad idea, because Bonnie was faking about being attacked and scared the hell out of me.

* * *

Then Bonnie was leaving but wasn't returning her name, but the ghost's. I and Elena didn't get the door open before Jeremy (Elena's younger brother) came home. I was scared so I ran out of there.

* * *

I was walking home until I heard some sounds so I stopped walking and looked behind me, there was nothing there. So I turned around.

"Oh god!" I yelled. "You scared the hell out of me!"

* * *

_N/A: WOW! Nine reviews on one chapter? I love you guys! c: Keep going and I had to update more often than I planned (I really am not regular uploader...even worse without reviews making me intrested on writing) wink wink. What do you think about this chapter? I wanted to add some things from 1x09, so there was whole Elena&Caroline&Bonnie thing :D Who do you think scared Caroline? What characters would you like to see on next chapter? And did you see how I added all the originals (except Finn because he's kinda boring and wants to kill his siblings). _


	3. Down

_I don't know where I'm at_  
_I'm standing at the back_  
_And I'm tired of waiting_  
_Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing._

_Jason Walker - Down_

* * *

Here, I was again waiting talking on the phone to Damon with this freaky compass. Why you ask? I have no idea. I've had a weird few days, like yesterday after leaving Elena's.

"_Gosh, you scared me!" I yelled at him and hit his shoulder._

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to," he told me, bored expression on his face._

"_What's wrong with you scaring me like that?"_

"_Don't worry, Love. I'm not a serial killer," he tried convince me with a fake smile._

"_Do you think that, that will convince me?" I asked him and he smirked._

"_Why? Yes, yes, I do," he just said._

"_And now what? You scared me and now you think that after trying to convince me that you're not a serial killer…I will what just go with you so you could keep me safe?" I asked sarcastically._

"_And why would I want to keep you safe?"_

"_Maybe you want to take me to your red room of pain, Niklaus what-ever-is-your-last-name."_

"_I told you not to call me that and it's Klaus Mikaelson," he told me seriously._

"_Whatever. I need to go anyway," I told him._

"_Until we see again Miss Forbes," he said and kissed my hand._

"_Mr. Mikaelson," I said nodding at him, taking my hand off of his and left to walk home._

"_Do you need a ride home?" He yelled after me._

"_No thanks!" I yelled back._

I came back to the present and looked at the compass.

"So what do I do now?" I asked in the phone.

"Just wait. I'll be there on a minute," he told me.

"Can you hurry? I have things to do," I asked.

"You could give me that," Damon said and I had a scare so I turned around to look at him.

I sighted and gave the compass to him.

"So why did you need me to do this?" I wondered. I was meaning the whole following the compass here –thing.

"Because I interfere with the signal," he told me.

"Can I go now?" I asked bored. "This has blown, like, half of my day."

"You do that," he said and look straight in to my eyes. "Get in your car. Go home. Forget I asked you to do this."

"Ok. Bye now," I said smiling and turned around.

"Bye," he said.

_What I was doing just now? _I don't remember.

* * *

"Bonnie, where are you? I'm ready to go," I was asking Bonnie in the phone. I was waiting for her after the school had some boring _your future_ – thing.

"I'll be outside," I ended the call and some car stopped in front of me.

"Hey, damsel in distress," I heard Logan Fell saying. "Need a ride?"

"Oh, my god. Logan Fell, channel 9, is that you?" I said sarcastically and opened my mouth in to an O, to add an effect.

"I used to baby-sit you, Caroline Forbes. Don't mock me," He told me.

"Well, I was supposed to go home with, Bonnie but I can't find her."

"It's not a problem; really…I'm on my way."

"OK," I finally gave up and got in the car.

"You know, this is fate," I stated.

"And why is that?" he asked me.

"'Cause I'm interested in broadcast journalism, so can I ask some questions?" I asked him.

"Anything you want. First, buckle up."

"Ok," I said and turned to buckle up, but everything turned dark after that.

* * *

I started to wake up when suddenly I felt the car stop. I opened my eyes and opened my eyes. I didn't see clearly, but I think I saw someone removing the door with their bare hands.

"What's going on?" I asked and felt someone touching my face and caressing my hair.

"Caroline?" I heard the voice asking, but I closed my eyes again.

"Wait here," he said sternly.

"OK," I said weekly, like I could go anywhere. I felt too weak. I opened my eyes for few seconds just to see who was talking to me and saw Klaus with Rebekah. Then I closed them again.

"Take Caroline," Klaus said to his sister.

"Me? Why me?" Rebekah whined to his older brother.

"Just do it, 'Bekah!" Klaus yelled.

"What are you going to do?"

"Ask who turned this baby vampire and if he doesn't want to answer to me, maybe torture him ," he stated. _A vampire_?! Is he _insane_?

"Why don't you take a little human and _I_ torture him?" Rebekah asked.

"Rebekah! Go! Now!" Klaus yelled and Rebekah sighted.

"Fine, fine but you own me!"

"Whatever you say_, sister_."

I opened my eyes again.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Look, the weak human woke up," Rebekah said.

"I'm not weak," I said to myself.

"Sure about that?" she asked me and I looked to Klaus and saw him putting his nails in to Logan.

"What's he doing?!" I asked panicked.

"Just a little torture…"

"What's wrong with you? Stop him!"

"No, I won't. I would like to help him actually but he told me to take you home, so let's go."

"I don't know!" I heard Logan yelling.

"Well…That's too bad…for you," Klaus stated and took Logan's heart out. I just looked at him my mouth open.

"You couldn't just listen?!" Klaus was yelling again.

I came out of Logan's car, pushed Rebekah and started running until both of them were in front of me.

"We see again, sweetheart. Going somewhere?" He was smirking and Rebekah sighted.

"Could you stop flirting?"

They were coming closer to me so I screamed from on top of my lungs.

* * *

N/A: _I really disliked this chapter… UGH. What do you think happens next? Will they try to kill her, tell her about vampires or compel her? I just wanted to show you guys that Klaus is still evil (even tho it was only Logan)… Just review what do you wait from this story?_


	4. Wolf Like Me

_I know it's strange another way to get to know you_  
_you'll never know unless we go so let me show you_  
_I know it's strange another way to get to know you_  
_we've got till noon here comes the moon_  
_so let it show you_  
_show you now_  
_- Tv On The Radio: Wolf Like Me_

* * *

I woke up at Mikaelson's… again. What happened?!... Oh, yeah. Now I remember.  
I screamed and screamed until I heard Rebekah whining again.  
"Could we just kill her, Nik?" she was asking.  
"No, "he stated.  
"Why the bloody hell not?"  
"Because I said so, sister," Klaus answered simply.  
"Nik!"  
"Enough, 'Bekah!"  
"Fine," She agreed. "Could we at least shut her up?"  
"Yes, my dear sister."  
The next thing I knew was that Rebekah was in front of me and she bit my neck.  
"Was that necessary?" Klaus asked his sister.  
"Actually, yes… What?! She was annoying you, too…admit it!" Was the last thing I heard before I met the darkness again.  
So… Here I was alone… with these crazy people, who apparently liked to torture and bite people…  
"Good, you're up," I heard someone beside me and I yelped. It was Klaus. He was lying beside me on the bed and looking at me like some kind creep.  
"Didn't see me here, huh?" he asked me calmly.  
I tried to get up quickly so I could run away. However, he was faster than me. Again. He pushed me back to toward the bed.  
"Ouch," I said. "You know my mom is the sheriff, right? She will arrest you and your siblings kidnapping me!"  
The last thing I expected was that Klaus would start to laugh.  
"She hasn't told you about our kind?" he wondered.  
"Your kind?" I asked him.  
"Yes, my kind. Vampires," he stated.  
"B***!" I yelled.  
"It's not, Caroline."  
"Prove it," I told him and he showed his fangs.  
"OH MY GOD!" I said. "You're a freaking vampire…"  
"Yes," he said bored.  
"Wait… Why are you telling me?"  
"Because your mother is part of the council?"  
"What's the council?" I asked him.  
"It protects humans, like you, against vampires," he told me.  
"So you're telling me that my mother knows about vampires. But she never told me?" I asked.  
"Yes."  
"Are all of your siblings vampires?"  
"Yes. We are the Original family," he told me.  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
"It means that we were the first vampires and from us were created every known vampire. Each of us turned a human into vampire. They turned another and so forth. Until a new species was created."  
"How did you turn into a vampire? Were you born as one or …?" I asked fascinated by the subject. He laughed.  
"No, we were not born vampires. Our mother made a spell that turned us."  
"Why? Did you do something horrible and she… punished you?" My question made him smile at me.  
"No, our mother didn't punish us. She wanted to project us against werewolves."  
"Werewolves are real, too?! Come on!"  
"Yes, they are quite real and they are a vampire's greatest enemy. I'm actually both, a hybrid."  
"Wait a minute… How can you be both?"  
"Simply said… I was born us a werewolf and then when our mother made a spell to subvert my true nature … I was both… for few hours."  
"A few hours?...So you're not a hybrid? I'm confused."  
"Well… I was a hybrid for a few hours after my transition to a vampire until my mother cursed me with the help of my step-father and Elijah, so I couldn't transition into a wolf anymore. I broke this curse 500 years ago by killing a doppelgänger, a vampire, a werewolf and the witch, who were helping me to break my curse."  
"WOW," was the only thing I could say. "So, Elijah helped your parents?"  
"Mikael was not my father. My mother, Esther, had an affair with a wolf and as a result I was born. Mikael found out after my first full moon after turning into a vampire. Mikael told me, that I was a monster even though he was the one that abused me, my whole life without a reason."  
"What happened to Mikael?" I wondered.  
"My mother turned him in to a vampire, as well and he was hunting me and my family until the day I killed him," he told me honestly.  
"When did you kill him?"  
"In the 1920's. In that time, I had every one of my siblings daggered, except Elijah, to keep them safe and so they couldn't leave me like Rebekah tried around that time. Before you ask what daggering is… it's like you could put a human into a coma and take them out of the coma. Whenever you wanted to."  
"That's kind of messed up. But what happened? What changed that you wanted to undagger your siblings?"  
"My so called father asked me _'To what end, Niklaus? So, you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced to stay that way? No one. No one._' And that got me thinking and I undaggered every one of my siblings, even Finn."  
"Who's Finn?" I asked him.  
"Finn is the oldest Mikaelson sibling."  
"And where is he now?"  
"I think he is living in Paris with so called _'love of his life'_, Sage."  
"You don't believe in love?"  
"No," he answered simply. "Do you have any more questions?"  
"Do you sparkle?"  
"Sparkle?" he questioned, like I was crazy.  
"You know… like Edward."  
"Who is this… Edward?"  
"Edward Cullen from Twilight?"  
"Never heard of it."  
"Never mind. Just tell me…Why are you telling me all of this?"  
"Because I'm intrigued by you, Caroline."  
"Me?"  
"Yes, you. Is that so hard to understand?"  
"Yes," I said quietly.  
"Why?" He wondered.  
"Because… I'm me."  
"_Love_…"  
"I'm no Elena," I said sadly.  
"Your brunet friend?" he asked and I watched him feeling odd.  
"Yes," I told him. "Everyone wants Elena Gilbert."  
"Except me," he smirked. "Because I want you, Caroline."  
"So the person who kinda wanted to kill me earlier… kinda likes me?" I thought aloud.  
"Maybe…"

* * *

_N/A: What do you think?_  
_See even though I told you Finn is boring I gave him a happy ending with Sage ;) _  
_P.S WE GOT A BETA (LitLover 101)! ;D:D;D THOUGHTS? REVIEW!_  
_I put the whole twilight thing, because I was remembering when Caroline was asking Damon about why he didn't sparkle while writing this…_


	5. Give Us Little Love

_Give us a little love, give us a little love_  
_We never had enough, we never had enough_  
_Give us a little love, give us a little love_  
_We never had enough, we never had enough_

_Falluah: Give Us Little Love_

* * *

"Right…" I started to say to him. Like I believed that he likes me.

"What?" he wondered.

"Nothing," I lied to him.

"You know she's lying, right?" I heard Rebekah asking from the door. I looked at her and saw that she was smirking. I looked at them questioningly.

"Rebekah can tell when someone is lying," Klaus explained.

"Oh."

"Yes, _oh_," Rebekah said.

"Well… By the way, I forgot to ask earlier… Are there more vampires than your family in this town?"

"Actually, yes," Klaus admitted.

"Really? Who? Do I know them? Will they kill me? How can you kill vampires?" I started to bomb them with questions.

"Calm down, love."

"This is boring," Rebekah admitted.

"Who says that you can't leave the room?" Klaus asked her and Rebekah scoffed.

"Fine. I will leave then." That was the last thing she said before leaving again.

" The Salvatore Brothers…"

"What?!" I asked interrupting him.

"Don't interrupt me. I don't like it," he warned me.

"Fine, continue." I sighed.

"Where was I? Right… They could kill you if they wanted to. But I won't let them. You can kill any vampire with a stake, except Originals. Questions?"

"Do you really care… if they would hurt me?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Why?"

"I thought I just told you that I fancy you, Caroline. Don't make me repeat myself. Love is, after all, a vampire's greatest weakness," he told me.

"Do you really think that?" I asked him.

"Yes," he admitted.

"That's… depressing," I told him.

"Is it?" he asked me.

"Yes, maybe it's just me because I never felt like I was loved."

"You didn't?"

"Well. Sure, when I was little. But after my parents split up…"

"What happened?"

"My father admitted to my mother and me that he was in love with another man. My mother was devastated and started to work more and more, not that she didn't work a lot before he left, but now he was working even more. My father moved out and I was closer to him than my mom. I was my dad's little girl but when he left and my mother couldn't care less about me… I became more and more insecure and other negative words. I started to raise myself and now my mother wonders how on earth it could be that I didn't like to be in the same room with her. Enough about me! I'm sure you can't stand to listen my family drama."

"I should get going," I told him.

"Why?"

"Because I need fun!"

"Fun?" he asked smirking.

"Yes! Fun. I hardly even remember what that is anymore," I told him.

"What happened?"

"Can we talk about it later?"

"OK," he told me.

I started to leave, but the next thing I knew Klaus had thrown me over his shoulder.

"Klaus, what are you doing?!" I yelled but he just walked in to their living room. He dropped me on to the couch and suddenly his siblings were surrounding us.

"What are you doing, Niklaus?" The guy who always wears suits asked. His name was Elijah, at least I think it is.

"He's trying to prevent me from leaving!"

"No, I'm not," he denied what I was saying.

"Then can you explain what are you doing to our sweet Caroline?"

"Don't call me that!" I whined.

"Call you what?" Kol asked, smirking.

"_Sweet Caroline_," I tried to copy his accent.

"That's horrible!" Rebekah laughed.

"And why not?" Kol asked.

"I hate that I was named after that stupid song and everyone always calls me that. It's stupid especially when those same people who know me call me a b***."

"You're not a b***, love. Rebekah is," Klaus said, smirking.

"_Hey!"_ I heard Rebekah yelling and I giggled.

"Thank god I'm an only child," I admitted.

"You have no idea," I heard Elijah murmuring.

"Elijah!" Rebekah yelled.

"You're not so happy that you made me to undagger them now, are you?" Klaus asked Elijah.

"Someone bring me popcorn," I said quietly. Because they're vampires, of course, they heard.

"Why?" They all asked me at the same time. Weird…

"Because this is like a soap opera or something," I told them, laughing.

"Whatever," Rebekah murmured.

"Whatever," Kol mocked her and I just kept laughing.

"I think I'm having fun here after all," I told them and Klaus smiled genuinely. He didn't smirk but really smiled. I really liked his smile.

"Take my hand," Klaus said, offering his hand.

"Why?" I asked skeptically.

"So that we can go and have fun, sweetheart." he told me.

"And where are we going?" Kol asked his brother.

"We?" Klaus asked like Kol was crazy.

"Yes, we. Where are _we_ going?" Kol asked, sitting next to me in the sofa and placed his other hand to my shoulder.

"No," Klaus stated. "We're not going anywhere. I'm going with Caroline. You're not going anywhere with us."

"Yes, we are." Rebekah told Klaus and I was laughing in my head. They were vampires but they acted like any other siblings.

"Are you amused?" Kol whispered to my ear.

"Yes," I admitted.

"And why is that?" he asked me.

"Because you're so… normal!" I admitted, now laughing aloud.

"Normal?" Rebekah asked. "There's nothing normal about Kol or any of my brothers."

"Well... You argue like normal people."

"I guess we do, Miss Forbes," Elijah admitted.

"Miss Forbes?" I asked.

"That is your name, am I correct?"

"No, it's Caroline," I told him.

"Didn't I just admit that I was named after Neil Diamond's song, 'Sweet Caroline?" I asked them, but I was looking at Klaus. "…Or was it in my head?"

"No, it was not," Elijah admitted.

"Then stop that whole Miss. Forbes –thing, OK?" I asked him.

"Your wish is my command," Elijah said.

"Then shall we all go?" Klaus asked and offered his hand again.

"We shall," I told him, taking his hand on mine.

"Where are we going?" Rebekah asked behind me, but Klaus didn't answer.

"Yes, Klaus. Where are we going?"

* * *

_N/A: So I had hard time with this chapter, but never mind that. I was Christmas shopping the whole day before writing this so… Where do you guys think/would like them to go/do? Those who have read my other fics, I sometimes suck at this inspiration –thingy but I will try my best to entertain you;)_

_REVIEWS MAKES MY DAY_

_THANK YOU:_

**chibichibi98**

**WeasleysGroupie**

**Laby Anne Boleyn**

**SweetyK**

**little miss michelle**

(For reviewing)

AND

**LitLover 101 **(For Beta-ing this chapter)


	6. The Way

_You give me that kind of something_  
_Want it all the time, need it everyday_  
_On a scale of 1 to 10 I'm at 100_  
_Never get enough, I can't stay away_  
_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_  
_You can get whatever you need, from me_  
_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_  
_I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_

_Ariana Grande: The Way_

* * *

"Finally. You're up," I heard a familiar voice saying and I opened my eyes.

"Hmm?" I asked him.

"I said you're finally up," he told me.

"Up?" I asked, confused.

"We're almost there," he told me.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around.

"On Georgia," he informed me.

"Georgia?" What the hell am I doing in Georgia?

"No, no, no. We're not…We can't be!"

"Yes, we are, Caroline," Klaus said.

"No… I'm Serious, Klaus. Where are we?"

"Seriously…We're on Georgia."

"OK. We really need to go back. Nobody knows where I am. Pull over. I mean it, Klaus! Pull over NOW! Stop the freaking car!" I yelled panicking.

"You were the one that wanted to have fun, Caroline."

"Well…"

"Well?..."

"I meant in Mystic Falls! I mean my mother is a sheriff and she will kill me and you… then me again!"

"Hey," he said and then touched my thigh. "Relax."

"I'm fine," I sighed "Fine."

"Fine?"

"I won't make you go back?"

"_Make_ me?" he laughed.

"Yes. I won't _make_ you."

"Why are you even doing this? I can't be in Georgia. I have to go home before my mom puts a warrant out in your name! This is bloody kidnapping!"

"That's a little melodramatic, don't you think? Besides… You wanted to have fun…" was the only thing he said.

"Yes, but…"

"But what?" he wondered.

"In Mystic Falls!"

"And what fun, can you have in Mystic Falls? Go to the Grill? Where everyone in town can watch you?"

"I guess, you're right," I admitted.

"And I can always make you _agreeable_," he said simply.

"With your vampire mojo?"

"Exactly," he told me.

"Where are Kol, Rebekah and Elijah?"

"Do you see the car behind us?" He asked me and I looked at the car, that was behind us.

"Yes," I told him, looking at him again.

"That's them."

"So where are we going?"

"A little place outside of Atlanta," he informed me.

"Why there?"

"It's none of your business, _human_," he said, his eyes darkening.

" ...Just answer this… Will I be _safe_ with you and your siblings?"

"Peachy. We are the Originals and I promise that we won't hurt you… for _now_."

"Will you promise not to use vampire mojo on me?"

"Yes."

"Can I trust you? Promise?"

"I will do better than that, actually."

"Better?"

"Open the glove box and take the little white box out of there," He said and I did what he told me to.

"Open it," he told me.

I opened the little white box and there were a beautiful locket there.

"A locket?"

"Yes. As long as you wear it, I, my siblings or any other vampire can't use our 'vampire mojo', your words not mine."

"Well… Why? What's in it?" I asked curiously.

"I won't tell you."

"Fine. It's beautiful. Thank you, Klaus," I told him, blushing.

"You're welcome, sweet Caroline," he said, smirking.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled and turned to look out of the window.

* * *

"You brought me to a bar?" I asked him, when I saw the sign that told me that we were at 'Bree's bar'.

"Yes," he said in a bored tone.

"You know I'm not old enough, right? They're not letting me in…unless you somehow had time to get me a fake ID."

"They will let you in," he said matter of factly. We started to walk to the bar and soon other Originals came after us.

* * *

Klaus walked directly to the bar.

"What can I get you?" The woman at the bar asked.

"Has Damon or Stefan been here?" _Here? Why would they come here?_

"Who are you?" The woman asked, confused and Klaus took a hold of her throat.

"Klaus Mikaelson," Klaus said, smirking.

"Guys," I said.

"The Hybrid," the woman tried to say.

"Exactly," Rebekah said.

"Guys."

"And who are you?" woman asked Rebekah, but I barely understood what she tried to say.

"So, Bree. Start talking," Kol said. "I would if I were you before my brother here prevents you from breathing… and all that."

"Guys!" I yelled and they finally turned to look at me.

"Everyone is looking at us. We don't want them to call a police, do we? Or Bree, right?"

"Yes," Bree said.

"…Bree to die before she can answer, right?" and Klaus took his hand off of Bree's throat.

So, Klaus left with Elijah to talk with this Bree person and I stayed at the bar with Rebekah and Kol.

* * *

Klaus was doing whatever he was doing while I played billiards, drank tequila and just had fun. Now, somehow, I was dancing with Kol and laughing with him.

"You're kinda fun, Forbes."

"Well, Thank you Mr. Original," I said, giggling.

"And pretty," he continued.

"Really? Well, you're cute."

"Cute? Im not cute! I'm sexy!" He yelled and I just laughed.

"Sure about that?" I asked.

"I am! 'Bekah!" He yelled at Rebekah, who was at the bar with some guy.

"I'm sexy, right? Not cute?" He asked and Rebekah just rolled her eyes. I just laughed. I think I was really drunk—Again.

"I am. You're just jealous," he stated.

"Not really. I think even though you are thousand years old you suck at kissing, too. I mean everything was so different at your time, right?" I asked him.

"Want me to prove it?"

"Wha-?" I tried saying, but his lips prevented me from speaking when they met mine. I was really surprised that he, Kol Mikaelson: The Original vampire kissed me. I didn't kiss him back. I was too shocked. Was he really kissing me to prove the point? He really is like any other teenage boy.

"What the…?" I heard the familiar voice asking. He even sounded a little angry, so I quickly pushed Kol away and looked at Klaus.

"Hey, Klausy!" I drunkly sang.

* * *

_N/A: Sorry for the long wait but I had no idea what to write so I used the damon & elena roadtrip but changed it a little bit. I dedicate this chapter to my best friend, because she helped me a little bit with giving me an idea for how to end this chapter ;)_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you guys had a good holiday :)_


	7. Don't Dream It's Over

_Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over _  
_Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in _  
_They come, they come to build a wall between us _  
_We know they won't win _

_- Crowded House: Don't Dream It's Over_

* * *

Next thing I remember was my phone ringing which woke me up from my sleep.

"Ugh," I murmured and put my hands to my eyes and rubbed them so I could focus. I took my phone from the table left to the left of me. Since when did I have a table there? I don't remember.

"Hello?" I answered the phone and laid back on the bed, closing my eyes again. How did I get back home?

"Caroline…" I heard my mother saying from the other end of the call.

"Yes, Mom?" I asked still half a sleep.

"Where are you?" She asked angrily.

"Home, sleeping…Why? Did something happen?"

"That's funny…" she said seriously.

"And why's that?" I asked her.

"Because I'm home right now…standing in your room…which is empty, because you're not here," she told me.

"…Wait…what?" I was confused now. If I wasn't at home…Where was I? I was at home, right?

"You heard me, Caroline," she said and I opened my eyes quickly.

What did I see? I wasn't in my room. It looked suspiciously like the Mikaelson mansion. You know the vampires I was with at a bar with yesterday?

The last thing I remember was… Oh god! Kol Mikaelson kissed me. I was kissed by Kol Mikaelson! And you know what? I think Klaus saw it, but what happened after that? I have no idea.

"Oh," was all I could say to her.

"I'm disappointed…Are you with Damon?" She asked me.

"No," I told her "I'm not with him."

"But he's your boyfriend, right?"

This proves how much, really she knows about my life.

"No, he really isn't."

"Then _where_ are you?" she asked me, emphasizing the word where.

"At a friend's house."

"I already spoke with your friends. Bonnie and Elena were worried about you, too."

"Of course you did," I said sarcastically.

"Well… you haven't been answering your phone since yesterday," she told me.

"I was sleeping."

"Yes. Well.. Come home soon, Caroline. I will see you tonight. I have to go work in a few minutes," she told me.

I wasn't surprised, really. My mother did this a lot. She was always working. She has always been workaholic. She just started working even more, when my dad informed us that he was gay and in love with a guy called Stephen.

"Yea, yea. Bye," I said automatically and ended the call.

"Damon, really?" Rebekah asked and I let out a scream.

I didn't even notice when she came to the room, let alone walked in front of me.

"You scared me," I informed her.

"Yes, I noticed. So Damon Salvatore?" she asked me.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Caroline… I know that we're not really bff's, but I'm guessing that this isn't one of those things you can talk to your friends…or can you?" she asked me skeptically. "I mean Elena is dating Damon's brother and I saw how she's becoming closer to Damon."

"You're right and sometimes I think that we're not really friends, you know? That I just annoy the hell out of them… Why I'm telling you this? You hate me. Why do you want to hear about my problems?"

"I don't hate you, Caroline. I just really dislike you," she told me simply.

"I hate you, too, but… I guess I sometimes like you," I said.

"I guess I sometimes like you, too," she said looking away.

"But usually you're such a b***," I informed her, she laughed and I giggled.

"So did you have fun last night?" She asked me.

"I did," I confessed.

"…Until someone kissed me, that's actually the last thing I remember." I said, quietly, but she heard me thanks to her vampire hearing and laughed.

"I can't wait to tell Kol!" She said, still laughing.

My stomach rumbled.

"Do you have breakfast, because I'm really hungry?!"

"You mean blood? Sure," she said with poker face.

"Ha-ha, that's funny," I said sarcastically.

"Isn't it?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes, of course and the sky is orange."

"Isn't it?" she asked, with mocking horror and we both laughed.

"So…Breakfast? Let's go." she told me and we walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"There she comes! My kissing buddy!" Kol yelled, when we were still walking to the kitchen.

"Do you mean the girl whose throat you stucked your tongue down? By the way you… That's the last thing I remember… How much do you suck at kissing. I always thought you were supposed to be this… player vampire boy…Is that a word by the way?" But nobody answered my question.

"Ms. Forbes," Elijah said and nodded at my way.

"Elijah," I said and nodded back.

"Caroline," Klaus said smiling at me and I smiled back. I think I was also blushing. Was I crushing on Klaus Mikaelson? I can't be…Can I?

* * *

_N/A: I guess this is filler and too short, but it had to be done. Sorry for the wait by the way. I don't think I can update next week, but I'll try and week after that I have an exam week so sorry no updating then… So what do you think? I wanted to write something with Rebekah since on last chapter Caroline was with Kol mostly and sorry for the lack of Klaus… I just think that Klaus wouldn't have so interested in human Caroline as she is in vampire Caroline but lets see what future brings them. Any ideas what you would like to see happen with Caroline and any of the originals? Especially with Klaus._


End file.
